


Fake Listed

by Hepzheba



Series: Nanowrimo 2016 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Craigslist, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feral Derek Hale, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: When Stiles answered the ad about someone needing a fake boy-/girlfriend for a trip to his family home he didn't know what to expect. First of all, he expected someone ugly, not Derek Hale from his class. And second, he did not expect to fall for Derek or his kind, and somewhat weird, family.





	Fake Listed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Beth, my lovely beta.
> 
> Thanks to LadyDrace and Unelore for helping me with the title. I can't remember which one of you came up with the winning title.
> 
> Also, this is my 80th fic. Go me!

Stiles finds the ad on Craigslist – the glorious, wonderful Craigslist, where he's spent many hours instead of studying. It's simple enough, the person behind the ad wants someone to play their girl- or boyfriend for a weekend with the person's family. Stiles has seen these kinds of ads before but he's never been in this much need of money so he hasn't put much thought to it. This time however, he decides on answering the ad. He soon gets a reply, the person being a guy called Derek (if that's his real name or not is to be seen). Stiles knows better than to have prejudice but he thinks Derek might be quite ugly – why else would he need a fake girl-/boyfriend? For the right cash though, Stiles is willing to play the part. He can be a perfect boyfriend if he wants to. They talk some more and decide on meeting at a coffee shop not too far from campus and Stiles wonders if Derek also is a student at the university. He's probably one of the science nerds. Okay, so Stiles has some prejudices, sue him.

Derek is apparently going to wear a green Henley when they meet. Stiles decides on wearing a red hoodie – his favorite shirt. He arrives at the coffee shop precicesly on time and looks around for someone in a green Henley. He spots a green Henley almost at once – multicolored eyes watch the door and the person attached to the eyes gives Stiles a nod in greeting before watching the next person walking in behind Stiles. Stiles sidles up to Derek Hale – a fellow classmate of his, whom he hasn't really talked to much before. Mostly because Derek is extremely good-looking and Stiles has problems behaving around normal-looking people, whom he isn't attracted to.

“Hi,” he greets.

“Hello,” Derek says and turns to the door again.

“So, I'm going to sound really stupid now, but I was going to meet someone called Derek here and he was going to wear a green Henley.” Stiles gestures at Derek's shirt, as if Derek has forgotten what shirt he put on.

Derek freezes.

“Stiles?” he asks and Stiles nods.

“I thought your name was-”

Yeah, right, Stiles isn't his real name but something he prefers on being called instead of the monstrosity that is his real name.

“Don't even try to pronounce it,” Stiles stops Derek, who looks thankful for a moment before frowning again. “I'm Stiles. The one and only. Everyone calls me Stiles.”

“So you're here for...?”

“The ad on Craigslist, yeah,” Stiles finishes for Derek when Derek seems unable to do so himself.

“Right,” Derek says. “I understand if you don't want to do this. You probably expected someone-”

“Ugly,” Stiles says without thinking. Did he mention his lack of brain to mouth filter?

“-else,” Derek ends his sentence and blinks confusedly (and cutely) at Stiles.

“Yeah, that too,” Stiles agrees. Derek doesn't say anything and everything Stiles can think of saying is wondering why Derek even needs a fake boyfriend, he's gorgeous he could just pick someone up at a bar or something. But Stiles has regained power over his brain to mouth filter so he doesn't ask Derek this. Derek doesn't say anything either and they just stand there awkwardly – well, Derek's sitting, but Stiles is standing awkwardly shifting foot and wondering if he should just bid Derek goodbye and leave.

“Do you want to sit down?” Derek asks as Stiles says, “Should I go?”

Derek swallows and doesn't meet his eyes.

“You can go if you want to but I was hoping...”

“You still want my help?”

“Yeah, if you don't feel uncomfortable or-”

“Dude, I was going to do it for someone I didn't know, doing it for you is so much better.”

Derek looks as if Stiles is pulling his leg, so Stiles says, “Of course I will help you.” just to make things clear.

“I- Thanks,” Derek says rather awkwardly and Stiles smiles at him and plops down in the chair on the other side of the small coffee table.

“Dude, this is going to be great, you don't need to be nervous, I'll be a perfect boyfriend for you.”

Derek mutters something under his breath that sounds like “I was afraid of that,” which doesn't even make sense.

Stiles decides on ignoring that comment altogether.

“So why do you need me to be your pretend boyfriend? To make someone jealous? Nosy family members?”

“That's the understatement of the year,” Derek mutters just loud enough for Stiles to hear, a bit louder he says,“It's my family, especially my sister, she's been a pain in the ass since my last relationship and refuses to let things be as they are.”

“I can see why that would trouble you, you like being single and just not caring about the hearts you leave after you, is that it?”

“Not really?” Derek makes it sound like a question.

“Then tell me, how is it?”

“I just- I don't trust people easily and- well, I have a hard time dealing with people in general.”

“That... well, that actually explains some things.”

“What things?”

“Like, you're always alone in class-”

“I have friends, if that's what you're insinuating!” Derek crosses his arms over his chest (a very masculine, impressive chest, Stiles might add) and glares at Stiles.

“I didn't say you hadn't, I just- how long have you known your friends?”

“Since we were kids,” Derek mutters, glaring darkly at the floor as if it has offended him greatly (Stiles is quite glad to have that glare directed at something other than himself).

“See?” Stiles says gently. “You don't trust people.”

“I already told you that,” Derek points out, still glaring at the floor.

“Yeah, you did, didn't you?”

Derek just nods.

“So why is it that you don't trust people?” Stiles is bold – stupid? - enough to ask.

“Next question,” Derek glares at him.

“Fair enough,” Stiles says and makes a mental note to find out exactly why Derek finds it so hard to trust people and why he doesn't want to talk about it. “You said your sister wouldn't leave you alone, what's her name?”

Derek glares at him, as if he's not willing to give his sister's name.

“If this is going to work, I need to know some basics before I meet your family, okay?” Stiles says kindly.

“Laura.”

“Laura, huh? That's a nice name. Do you have more brothers or sisters?”

Derek looks reluctant to answer, but opens his mouth after Stiles stares him down.

“Cora and Eric,” he says at last. “They are younger than me.”

“Okay, I'm a lone child myself, I always wished for siblings when I grew up.”

“Why? They're horrible,” Derek says and Stiles laughs. Derek looks confused for a moment, as if he can't understand what's so funny or as if no one has laughed at something he's said for a very long time (and isn't that a sad thought?)

“What about your parents?” Stiles asks and Derek sighs, probably at his questions.

“My mom's Talia, she's the... uhm... boss.”

“Wow,” Stiles mutters.

“Dad's name's Martin. Then there's Aunt Jenny and Uncle Peter,” Derek continues. “And my cousins Nathan and Emily.”

“Am I going to meet them all?” Stiles asks. He never meets his cousins, he's not even sure if they're all still alive to be honest. Derek nods as answer to his question.

“Is it some kind of family reunion?” Stiles asks. Derek looks confused and shakes his head.

“Just a get together, you could say.”

“Okay,” Stiles nods and rambles up all of Derek's family's names. Derek looks impressed.

“My dad's the sheriff in my home town,” Stiles shares. “It's just been him and me since my mom passed away when I was thirteen.”

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Derek says and Stiles gives him a small smile in gratitude.

“We got along fine, just dad and I. Then there's Scott, who's like a brother to me. We've known each other since high school. What about your friends?”

“Erica, Boyd and Isaac,” Derek says. “We've also known each other since high school.”

“That's nice. Where do they live?”

“Isaac stayed in my home town, Beacon Hills... You probably haven't heard of it?”

“Beacon Hills, smallest town in California, yeah, I've heard of it,” Stiles says and Derek looks impressed again before scowling, as if it's something bad to show any other emotion than anger. “What about the others? Boyd and Erica?”

“They went to UCLA,” Derek says.

“Am I meeting them as well?”

Derek nods, “They're part of the family.”

Stiles lets out a breath and nods. This is going to be harder than he thought. He thought there would only be parents, maybe siblings and grand parents, not a family with cousins and uncles and friends.

“What about your grandparents?”

Grandparents love Stiles, if he's lucky Derek's will love him too.

“They're dead,” Derek says and sadness crosses his face before he's once again scowling.

“I'm sorry,” Stiles says and puts his hand on Derek's on the table. Derek freezes. Stiles doesn't move his hand even though he can practically feel Derek's glare burn a hole in it.

“If this is going to work you can't look as if I kill puppies whenever I touch you,” Stiles tells Derek, who sighs in defeat. “I'm trying to help you, remember?”

“Right,” Derek mutters and steels himself before turning his palm upside so they're holding hands instead. He still looks murderous though. They're going to have to work on that.

“You can ease your grip on my hand, if you don't want me to break my fingers,” Stiles tells Derek gently.

Derek loosens his grip slightly.

Yeah, this is going to be so much harder than Stiles anticipated.

  
  


They meet up the next day again, Stiles is determined to get Derek at least a little bit used to him. If this is going to work, Derek can't freeze or glare whenever Stiles touches him. Derek is at the same table as yesterday and Stiles gets the feeling Derek's a creature of habit, not wanting any surprises in his life. Well, too bad for him that he asked Stiles Stilinski for help.

“Get up,” Stiles says when he arrives at the table.

Derek looks confused but does as Stiles asks. Stiles steps inside Derek's comfort zone and quickly pulls Derek into a hug, before Derek has time to back away. Derek, as expected, freezes (and probably glares over Stiles' shoulder).

“Relax, big guy,” Stiles mutters. Derek, unexpectadly, does as Stiles says and relaxes. He even puts his own arms around Stiles' waist. “There you go,” Stiles mumbles.

“This is weird,” Derek says, “People are looking.”

“Let them look. I'm just a guy happy to see his boyfriend.”

Derek doesn't say anything to that.

“I'm going to kiss you now too,” Stiles tells him and Derek freezes again. He's quite nice to hug when he's not all tense. And he smells really good.

Derek doesn't argue with Stiles so Stiles leans back and presses his lips to Derek's. It's just a short peck, but Derek seems tense anyway. Stiles can't help but wonder how long it was since someone kissed him. He would have thought that Derek at least picked up one-night stands every now and then but evidence points to that he prefers to be alone.

“It wasn't that bad, was it?” Stiles lets go of Derek, a bit reluctant because Derek is quite hugable.

“...no,” Derek admits at last and Stiles smiles at him.

“Have you ordered?”

“Not yet, I was waiting for you,” Derek answers.

“That's nice of you,” Stiles says. “I can order. What do you want?”

“A regular coffee and a cupcake – any kind.“

Of course Derek drinks his coffee black – he's that kind of guy.

Stiles goes to place their orders, Derek's regular, black coffee and his own concotion that can hardly be called coffee at all for all the milk, sugar and syrup it cotains.

Derek sniffs the air when he comes back and looks sceptically at Stiles' drink.

“You should try it, it's awesome,” Stiles says at Derek's dubious look.

“I think I'll pass,” Derek replies drily.

“Suit yourself,” Stiles says.

“That at least explains your energy,” Derek muses out loud.

“My ADD explains my energy,” Stiles corrects.

“I'm sorry,” Derek says and looks uncomfortable. Stiles doesn't really know what for.

“Don't be, I'm not,” he says. “I'm a special snowflake.”

“Yeah,” Derek sighs in a low voice, just loud enough for Stiles to hear. Stiles doesn't know if it's a good or a bad thing though, according to Derek.

They talk about school, family and Derek opens up a bit more, relaxing in his chair and talking about his family more openly. Stiles considers it a victory.

They part ways after almost an hour spent in each others company. They stand outside the coffee shop, Derek with his hands in his jeans pockets. He doesn't seem cold though. Stiles pulls the scarf up over his chin.

“I'm going to hug and kiss you goodbye,” he warns and Derek nods and removes his hands from his pockets, squaring his shoulders and preparing for the hug as if going into battle.

“Relax, dude,” Stiles says and goes in for the big blow.

“Don't call me dude,” Derek mutters into his shoulder, but he's more relaxed now than he was in their first hug.

“What do you want to be called then?” Stiles asks into Derek's shoulder. “Honey? Pumpkin? Babe?”

“What about Derek?”

Stiles laughs, still with his arms around Derek – he's not planning on letting go any time soon, Derek's warm and smells so good.

“Der-bear?”

Derek sighs, but it sounds more affectionate and amused than actually tired. Stiles counts it as a win. He leans back and looks into Derek's hazel eyes before kissing him again – sadly, just a peck this time too. He lets go of Derek after that and Derek smiles slightly at him.

“See you tomorrow,” he says and Stiles nods, a bit breathless despite it just being a peck on the lips.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

  
  


Stiles calls Scott when he comes home.

“Have I told you about Derek?” he sighs.

Scott sighs, more from boredom, telling Stiles that yes, he's heard about Derek.

“Well, did I mention he's smart and funny in this really dry, sarcastic way?”

“No, because you haven't talked to him yet,”

“Well, now I have,” Stiles says. “He's amazing really.”

“Uh huh,” Scott seems to be less interested to hear about Stiles' progress with Derek than the video game he's playing in the background. “Motherfucker,” Scott swears and then probably checks so his mother isn't around to hear him swear – even though he lives alone with his girlfriend.

“Scott, are you listening to me?”

“Yeah,” Scott answers rather absentmindely.

“We kissed today.”

Stiles hears a clash of Scott dropping his gaming console.

“What? When did this happen? Why am I always the last one to find out?”

“Scott, you're the first to find out. And it wasn't really a kiss, more a peck really.”

“Did you molest him?” Scott asks, scandalized.

“No! It was a mutual peck.”

“Why just a peck then?”

“Because...”

Well, here goes nothing. Scott is so going to disagree with Stiles' actions and what he plans on doing.

“So, you know Craigslist, right?” he begins and then tells Scott all about Derek and the faking to be his boyfriend thing.

He was right, Scott thinks this is a terrible idea.

“Are you really going to be the fake boyfriend of someone you've been crushing on all year?” Scott asks and he does have a point.

“He might get to know me and like me and we'll end up married with two and a half kids.”

“A half kid, how is that even possible?”

“You're missing the point, Scotty.”

“Which is?”

“Which is that I'm going to end up marrying the guy and you can tell this story at our wedding.”

“I don't want to see you get hurt,” Scott sighs.

“I can handle hurt,” Stiles says and it wouldn't be the first time someone breaks his heart.

“I know you can... just, be careful, okay?”

“Cross my heart,” Stiles promises and it seems to satisfy Scott because he starts asking more about Derek and his family.

  
  


Stiles and Derek meet every day, hanging out after classes and studying together. Derek gets more and more relaxed in Stiles' company and opens up more. Stiles is thrilled.

The day of their departure for Beacon Hills is on a Thursday and they decide on Derek picking Stiles up ridiculously early in the morning. Stiles just have time to go to his favorite coffee shop, just next to his apartment complex before a black Camaro with Derek behind the wheel rolls up next to him on the sidewalk.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Stiles says and Derek raises his fingers on the wheel in greeting. “Are you ready?”

“Not at all,” Derek answers him truthfully and Stiles laughs and sits down in the comfortable passenger seat.

“Me neither. But it'll be fine, right? How nosy can they be?”

Derek gives him a doubtful look.

“They can't be that nosy?”

Derek looks unimpressed and Stiles sighs.

“We're dead,” he mutters and Derek snorts in agreement or amusement. Maybe both.

  
  


The drive to Beacon Hills is an almost two hours long one. Stiles amuses himself by asking Derek everything he's yet not to have asked.

“What's the name of your first girl- or boyfriend?”

“Paige.”

“Are you bi or gay or just pretending to get your family to shut up?”

“Bi.”

“Me too. My first girlfriend was Heather. First love was Lydia. Last boyfriend was Theo. He was an ass.”

Derek clams up and Stiles makes a mental note that Derek's trust issues probably have something to do with an ex. Stiles decides on changing the subject.

“My grandmother is the only one calling me by my real name. She says I should be proud of my Polish heritage.”

“She's right,” Derek says. “Family is important.”

“Yeah, I just wish they could have given me a name that's easier to pronounce.”

Derek snorts at that and nods.

“My parents didn't exactly have much imagination naming us either. I mean, Laura and Cora? Come on!”

Stiles laughs.

“Eric and Derek,” he says, amused.

“My point exactly,” Derek nods and Stiles laughs again. Derek smiles slightly. He's really handsome when he's smiling. He's handsome all the time but when he's smiling his eyes light up and makes Stiles' stomach flop.

They arrive in Beacon Hills at ten in the morning. They drive through the little town, there's only one traffic light that isn't working. Derek turns right and they drive into the woods on a dirt road. Stiles wonders if he should be scared that Derek is abducting him and killing him, but then he watches Derek get more and more tense and thinks that no, this is definitely a family gathering.

They come up to a large, white house with a large porch going all around the house. They're unpacking the car when Stiles hears the door open. Derek has already turned, as if hearing someone approaching behind the door.

“It's Derek!” a girl yells and runs up into Derek's waiting arms. She sniffs at him and giggles when he sniffs her right back.

“This is Emily, my cousin,” Derek introduces the girl. She has brown hair in pigtails and brown, huge eyes. She's really pretty. “Emily, this is Stiles, my... boyfriend.”

“Hello, Emily,” Stiles bends down to be eye to eye with her. She surprises him by giving him a hug. She sniffs at his neck and he suspects that something she does whenever she hugs people.

“Hi,” Emily says as she lets go of Stiles. “He smells good,” she then tells Derek, who blushes.

“Emily, don't go around smell strangers,” Derek tells her. Emily looks lost for a moment.

“He's no stranger,” she then says. “He's your boyfriend. Right?”

She turns to Stiles for confirmation. Stiles smiles and nods.

“You can smell me whenever you want to,” he says and Emily smiles and turns to Derek.

“See?”

Derek sighs and rolls his eyes. Stiles notices several people on the porch and gets a bit self-conscious. Derek places his hand in the small of Stiles' back, leading him up to the porch to greet the rest of his family.

“Welcome, Stiles,” a dark-haired woman says. She has the same eyes as Derek and she's probably his mother. “I'm Talia, Derek's mother.”

“Thank you.”

Stiles is surprised when instead of shaking his hand she goes in for a hug. Then follows a hug party with everyone. He meets Derek's dad Martin; his siblings Laura, Cora and Eric; uncle Peter and aunt Jenny; and cousin Nathan, who hides behind his mother Jenny's legs. He seems a lot more shy than his sister. Everyone except Nathan greets Stiles with hugs. Stiles might be mistaken but it feels like they all are smelling him.

Derek and Martin carry their bags up to Derek's childhood room. It still looks like a teenager's room with a poster from Scream on the wall and school books in the bookcase. Stiles notices that there's only one, small bed and wants to kick himself for not thinking about this possibility. They're both over eighteen, of course Derek's parents would think that they would share a bed. It would be weird to do anything else.

“So, I guess we're sharing?” Stiles asks and Derek turns to silence him with a glare. “What?”

“The walls have ears,” Derek mutters and steps close to him. Stiles thinks he's going in for a hug or kiss but instead he leans in to whisper in Stiles' ear: “My family hears and sees everything, so we can't talk about you-know-what.”

It's ridiculous, really, Stiles thinks. They can't possibly hear what Derek and he are saying in the bedroom with the closed door. Stiles decides on not testing it though.

“They're really good at detecting lies too, so don't lie.”

“Don't lie?!” Stiles asks in a shrill voice and then lowers it again. “How is that going to work?”

“Tell the truth but not too much.”

Stiles ponders this when Derek adds;

“And yeah, we'll have to share bed.”

“Okey-dokey,” Stiles says and nods. Derek seems satisfied and steps back, away from Stiles. Stiles is a bit disappointed to have Derek move away from him.

They don't unpack their bags but just leave them on the floor before going downstairs again. The rest of the family is in the kitchen, they stop talking when Derek and Stiles walk in. Stiles wonders what's so secretive that he and Derek can't hear – or it's most likely just Stiles that's the cause of them to stop talking.

“We thought of going for a walk,” Talia says. “Would you boys like to come with us?”

“Sure,” Derek looks at Stiles who nods his approval.

They get dressed and walk out in the autumn weather. It's a nice day with sun and red and yellow leaves on the trees. They walk on a trail in the woods, Stiles next to Derek. Laura comes up to them.

“So Stiles, how did my unsocial brother manage to get someone like you?”

“Laura!” Derek barks and Stiles laughs. He puts a hand on Derek's arm and is surprised when Derek relaxes.

“He had me at hello,” Stiles tells her truthfully and Laura laughs at that.

“Did he really make the first move?” Laura asks and Stiles shrugs, not sure what to answer to that. He remembers Derek's words about his family being human lie detectors.

“We're in the same class but one day I went up to him at a coffee shop he likes,” he says and that's the truth, right? Laura seems satisfied with his answer though.

“He was a bit hard to get to know at first but I think he's warmed up to me now,” Stiles says jokingly and it's not a lie either.

“Of course I have,” Derek says and surprises Stiles by taking his hand in his.

“Naaw,” Laura coos and Derek rolls his eyes at her.

“So you're in the same class as Derek, right?”

Stiles nods.

“Are you also annoyed with this Polish guy who's better than everyone else?”

“Laura!” Derek barks at his sister.

“Polish guy?” Stiles asks in confusion.

“Yeah, Derek says he has a really weird name and he's always on top of their classes.”

“Oh,” Stiles says when he understands that Derek's been talking about him. “That would be me.”

“No, no, his name is something really weird.”

“Mieczyslaw?”

“That could be it,” Laura nods. “Derek, is that the right name?”

“Yeah, Derek, is it?” Stiles asks, amused.

Derek's ears are red and Stiles smiles at that.

“It's Stiles,” Derek tells Laura. “The guy with the weird name, it's Stiles.”

“But Stiles isn't a weird name,” Laura says, confused. “Or, well, it is, but it's not like... that other name.”

“No, Stiles is just a nickname,” he tells her. “Because no one seems to be able to pronounce my real name.”

“Oh, so _you_ are that Polish guy?” Laura finally realizes and then turns to Derek, “Why didn't you stop me before I could make a fool out of myself?”

“I tried,” Derek says and Stiles squeezes his hand.

“Well, you should have tried harder,” Laura mutters.

Derek laughs and Stiles smiles at him, totally smitten with Derek's laughter. Laura watches him and smiles at him when he notices her looking.

“I'm glad my brother has found you,” she says and then she turns fierce. “If you hurt him, I'll _end_ you, capisci?”

“Laura!” Derek exclaims.

“Yes, ma'm,” Stiles nods seriously and thinks that it's not Derek who's going to get hurt in the end. But he doesn't tell Laura this. She smiles sweetly at him, a contrast to the angry look she had given him earlier.

“Ma'm? I like him. He's a keeper, Der.”

“I know,” Derek smiles at Stiles and Stiles might swoon a bit. Just a bit.

Emily comes running up to them and asks Derek to chase her. Derek smiles, lets go of Stiles' hand and with a roar he attacks Emily, who shrieks with laughter and rushes through the woods with Derek after her.

“He's Emily's favorite,” Laura tells Stiles, who nods.

“I can understand that.”

“Look at you,” Laura coos. “Making all gooey eyes at my brother.”

“Shut up,” Stiles mutters but can't help but smile.

Laura just smiles at him.

“Don't be embarressed. I'm glad he's found someone to love again.”

“We haven't really said the L-word yet,” Stiles tells her and she smiles.

“You'll get there, don't worry.”

Stiles sighs and watches Derek catching Emily around the middle. He growls playfully and pretends to chew on her neck while Emily shrieks with laughter.

Scott was right, this was a bad idea and Stiles is so screwed.

They get back from their walk and are met by a dark boy and a blonde girl. They stand on the porch, as if they heard the Hales and Stiles coming through the woods.

“Hi, I'm Erica,” the blonde girl introduces herself and goes in to hug Stiles before letting go of him and hugging Derek for a long time. “I've missed you,” she says into his shoulder, just loud enough for Stiles to hear. Stiles feels a pang of jealousy and wonders about their relationship.

“She's my girlfriend,” the dark boy says, as if being able to read Stiles' mind. “I'm Boyd.”

He stretches out his hand for Stiles to shake – the first person in this family who didn't hug him. Stiles feels himself relaxing slightly and smiles at Boyd.

“How do you know the Hales?” he asks and Boyd shifts his feet.

“We're friends with Derek and then we just became a part of the family.”

“That sounds awesome. I always wanted a big family when I was a kid,” Stiles tells Boyd. Derek pries Erica off him and Erica laughs delightfully before taking Boyd's hand in hers.

“Welcome to the family then,” she smiles and Stiles smiles back at her.

  
  


Derek's family is quite amazing, Stiles thinks as they get ready for bed. They are kind and funny and full of life and everything Stiles has ever wished for. It's going to be hard saying goodbye to them, knowing that he won't see them again after this weekend.

Now there's more pressing matters though; they both stand looking at the bed.

“I can sleep on the floor,” Derek offers.

“Nonsense,” Stiles says. “We'll both sleep in the bed. It's not that small.”

Thing is, it might not look small when standing beside it but two adult men lying in it makes it seem quite a lot smaller.

“I can still sleep on the floor,” Derek offers and Stiles groans.

“No one is sleeping on the floor, just... I don't know, be the little spoon and shut up.”

Stiles places his arm around Derek's middle and it makes it better actually. Well, at least when Derek's relaxed a bit.

Stiles wakes up to feeling something press against his quite hard dick. He groans and feels the other person lie there in his arms. Not just any person, _Derek_ is lying there, his ass pressed to Stiles' crotch. Stiles moves away so there's no contact between them but not so much that he falls off the bed. Derek makes a sound in his sleep and shuffles closer again. Stiles closes his eyes and thinks of his grandmother's underwear. Luckily, it does the trick and he can feel his erection falter slightly. It's still dark outside so Stiles closes his eyes and forces himself to go back to sleep.

When he wakes up the next time the sun is shining in through the curtains and he's alone in bed. He stretches his arms over to Derek's side of the bed, the sheets are cold. He goes to take a shower in the adjoining bathroom and relieves himself of his pressing morning wood. If he thinks of Derek while pleasing himself, that's no one's business but Stiles'.

He walks down into the kitchen to find Derek, Eric and Laura there. Laura gives him a rowdy grin, as if she knows exactly what he's been doing. Which is absurd and also a bit terrifying.

He walks up to Derek and gives his forehead a kiss before he finds the coffee machine on the counter.

“Stiles has more milk and sugar in his coffee than actual coffee,” Derek says and Stiles shushes at him.

“How cute, he knows how Stiles takes his coffee,” Laura coos and Eric laughs.

“It was one of the first thing we argued about,” Stiles tells them. “Derek wouldn't even try my coffee.”

“It was hardly an argument,” Derek says.

“Well, we haven't argued about anything else, so I'm going to say it was our first argument.”

Laura and Eric laugh as Derek shakes his head in amusement.

“Or this could be our first fight,” Stiles offers and Derek snorts.

“It's hardly a fight.”

“I'm with Derek, for once,” Laura agrees with her brother. “It's not a fight. Wait till you have the big fights. The ones that make one of you withdraw sex.”

Stiles gives Laura a mocking horrified look.

“Stiles wouldn't survive that,” Derek says smugly and Stiles turns a surprised look at him. Derek winks at him. He fucking _winks_. Stiles doesn't know what to say, all he can do is agree with Derek. If he had Derek, he would have a really hard time not sexing him up all the time.

Peter saunters into the room and they stop talking about Stiles and Derek's (non-existent) sex-life.

“Don't stop for me,” Peter says smugly. He's a bit of a creeper really, Stiles thinks.

“Shut up, Peter, we don't want to talk sex with you,” Eric says and Peter looks mock offended.

“Why not? I'm your cool uncle.”

“No, you're not,” Laura says and pats Peter's shoulder as she leaves the kitchen. Stiles takes her seat next to Derek and Derek offers him some toast.

“I'm cool,” Peter mutters.

“A tip,” Stiles says, “Cool people don't call themselves cool.”

“What do you know?” Peter asks, “You're a nerd.”

“And a proud one at that,” Stiles gives him a cheeky grin.

“I heard you were on top of your class,” Peter says and Stiles nods, because he is and what's the point of being modest really. He wonders who told Peter that because when Stiles, Derek and Laura talked about it on yesterday's walk Peter was several steps ahead of them and couldn't have heard them even if he tried.

“That's great. Is Derek at the bottom?”

“Are we talking sex again?” Stiles asks before he can stop himself.

“Stiles!” Derek exclaims, scandalized.

Peter looks amused and proud of him though.

“I was thinking of the class, but sex works too.”

Stiles laughs and Derek's ears turn red.

“Nah, we shouldn't talk sex in front of Derek, he gets embarrassed.”

“Yes, now shut up and eat your toast.”

“Or what? You'll punish me?”

Peter's cackles are heard long after he's left the kitchen.

“I think your uncle likes me,” Stiles tells Derek and Derek rolls his eyes but he's also smiling fondly.

“Everyone likes you,” he says and Eric makes a gagging noise.

“Shut up,” both Stiles and Derek say to him, without breaking eye-contact with each other.

“I'm off,” Eric says and Stiles thinks he mutters something about not being able to stand the smell, but Stiles ignores him. Derek raises his hand and cups Stiles' cheek and Stiles is quite sure he's going to be kissed. He can barely contain himself.

“Derek!” Emily comes rushing into the kitchen. Derek's hand drops from Stiles' cheek and he turns to his cousin. “Come play with me, Derek!”

Derek gives Stiles a look Stiles can't decipher and then gets up from the chair to follow Emily to her room. Stiles is left alone and unkissed. Life sucks sometimes.

Stiles finishes his toast and coffee on his own before he goes to find someone to talk to. He finds Talia in the study, she beckons for him to come inside, otherwise he would never dare to distrub her. He remembers Derek describing her as the boss and he can understand why Derek called her that. She really is the leader of the family, the one who keeps them together.

“Good morning,” Talia smiles at him and shuffles some papers together.

“Morning, ma'am,” Stiles says and she smiles at him.

“You're so polite,” she says and Stiles smiles.

“I'm raised that way,” he says and she gestures for him to sit in the chair in front of the desk she's sitting behind.

“Derek's been so secretive about you. Where are you from?”

“Berkeley,” Stiles answers, “Dad's the sheriff in a small town outside of the city.”

“What about your mother? If you don't mind me asking.”

“She died when I was thirteen,” Stiles replies.

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Talia says and looks sad.

“It's just been me, my dad and my grandmother – mom's mother – since then, but it's okay.”

Talia smiles and Stiles finds himself sharing how he always wanted a big family.

“Well, now you're part of ours. We're happy to have you.”

“Thank you,” Stiles says, not knowing what else to say. They're going to be devastated if they ever find out that Derek (and Stiles) have lied to them about their relationship. Stiles vows that they never will find out, that they will just think he and Derek broke up.

After his talk with Talia he goes to the library (yes, they have a library!) and finds a book to read. He wonders what Derek is doing, if he's still playing with Emily. As if reading his mind, Derek comes into the library.

“Hey, I've been looking for you,” Derek says and Stiles throws out his hands in a tada gesture.

“Here I am.”

“I can see that, what are you reading?”

Stiles shows him the cover of the book – The Great Gatsby. He's read it several times before.

“A classic,” Derek nods. “I have to go into town to do some grocery shopping, do you want to come with me?”

“Sure. Are we going now?”

Derek nods so Stiles gets up from his seat on the comfy couch.

They take Derek's car into the little town. Stiles sees the high school and points at it.

“Did you go there?”

Derek nods, a darker look on his face. Apparently high school wasn't a good time for him. Stiles can kind of relate.

They park outside the grocery store and go inside. Suddenly Derek stops dead in his tracks and sniffs the air.

“What is it?” Stiles asks, concerned.

Derek swallows hard.

“I thought I... Never mind.”

He continues forward and Stiles has no choice but to follow him. He looks around but sees nothing out of the ordinary. A blonde woman smiles at him and her gaze follows Derek's retreating back. That's nothing out of the ordinary, people probably watch Derek wherever he goes. Stiles takes Derek's hand when he comes up to him, just to make a statement. Derek looks at him with a small smile and squeezes his hand.

They do the shopping and leave the store hand in hand after Derek has made some small talk with the clerk, who watches Stiles interestedly. It will probably be all over town this time tomorrow that Derek Hale has a boyfriend. Good.

They go home after that and Stiles watches the landscape change outside the car's window, from a town to the forest on the road that leads up to the Hale house.

  
  


Stiles goes for a walk later in the afternoon. Derek doesn't want to come with him and he doesn't want to ask anyone else.

“See you later,” Derek says and kisses him, just for show. Peter wolf-whistles from his place on the couch. Stiles flips him off, making Peter cackle.

Stiles walks out of the Hale house and goes to the trail they had been taking the other day. He's walking when someone suddenly attacks him from behind. He tries to fight them off, but they knock him unconcious.

When he wakes up he looks around and notices that he's obviously in a basement of some sort. He's bound by his hands and feet and start trying to untie himself when someone walks in through the door.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you,” a sweet voice says and Stiles looks up to find a blonde woman that is looking vaguely familiar. He narrows his eyes at her.

“You're the woman from the grocery store!” he exclaims and the woman smiles a sweet, but dangerous smile.

“Bingo!” she says. “I was hoping for Derek but this might be even better.”

“You're crazy,” Stiles tells her. “Derek will call the cops when he realizes I'm missing.”

“No, he's going to barge in here like the stupid dog he is and then I'm ready.”

She shows him a gun and Stiles feels himself grow cold.

“No, don't you dare hurt him!” he shouts at her. She only laughs at his words.

“I won't hurt him. I'll only turn him into the animal he is and he'll kill you. Then he will wake up to realize that he's killed you and he'll live with that for the rest of his miserable life. Which, admittably will be short because _then_ I'll kill him.”

Stiles looses all cool when he hears she's going to kill Derek. He tugs at his bonds and screams at her.

“Don't you dare touch him!” he shouts.

She only laughs at him. Her phone beeps and she plucks it up from her pocket and smiles at the screen.

“Already? Your wolf is here.”

Stiles has no idea why she calls Derek wolf and dog and animal. She's clearly unhinged and maybe delusional.

She disappears and Stiles prays that Derek manages to take her out, Derek's got more muscles than she does anyway so it shouldn't be impossible for him.

Stiles doesn't know how long he waits while trying to untie the bonds holding him to the wall when the door opens. Something animalistic is growling and four men tug a person – Derek! - inside the room and shoves him to the floor. Stiles realizes that it's Derek who's growling. He's never heard a human make that sound.

“Derek, are you alright?”

“He won't be able to answer you. I've used wolfsbane to turn him feral. He'll kill you when he's healed from his wounds,” the blonde woman says and Stiles notices that there's something red on Derek's stomach – blood!

“You crazy bitch!” he shouts at the woman and tugs at his ropes. “You're going to kill him!”

She only laughs.

“Didn't you listen earlier? That's the plan, sweetie.”

“You're crazy!” Stiles shouts at her. She only laughs and then she and her thugs back out of the room, closing the door and leaving Stiles and Derek alone.

“Der, are you okay?” Stiles asks. Derek growls in reply. He turns to Stiles and his eyes are a brilliant shade of blue. “What the fuck...?”

Derek's face is changed too, he's eyebrows are gone and his forehead is wrinkled – way more than normal. He opens his mouth in a growl and fangs get visible instead of blunt, human teeth. He crawls on all four towards Stiles, all the while growling low in his throat.

“Oh, shit,” Stiles says. The blonde woman was right, Derek is a wolf, a werewolf, because apparently werewolves are real and Stiles is going to die. “There, there,” he tries. Derek stops and puts his head to the side, just like a dog listening to something. He then throws his head back and howls loudly. If Stiles could he would put his hands over his ears. All he can do now though is watch as Derek lowers his head again, staring intently with his blue eyes fixed on Stiles.

“Good boy,” Stiles tries and Derek crawls forward again. “No, no, stay away!”

The door opens and Derek turns to it lightening fast. He growls loudly and the blonde woman clucks her tongue from the door.

“See?” she asks. “He's a monster.”

Derek growls at her. Stiles wants to do the same.

“His howl probably alerted his family though so we have to leave, but they'll find your mangled body here so they'll have to kill Derek for killing you. He'll be himself in a few hours and then he'll know what he's done.”

“He won't hurt me,” Stiles tries, though it's a feeble try. Derek isn't there.

The woman laughs as she closes the door. Derek doesn't turn around to face Stiles again but keeps his eyes fixed on the door, a low growl emitting from him. Stiles doesn't dare talking if Derek has forgotten about him being there.

He doesn't know how long they have been there but suddenly the door bursts open and Laura is standing in the doorway. He eyes are golden and she's got fangs and eyebrows missing too. She sighs in relief and her face morphs back into normal.

“Derek! Stiles!”

She steps inside the room and Derek growls in something that can't be anything but warning.

“He's feral,” Stiles warns her. “The woman gave her something called wolfsbane and now he's feral. They want him to kill me.”

“Oh, shit,” Laura says and throws her head back and howls. Soon Talia comes in the door, her eyes gleaming red but otherwise her features are completely normal.

”Derek's gone feral, mom. It'll wear off in a few hours,” Laura says. “I don't know how we're going to get to Stiles.”

Talia takes a step into the room and growls loudly at Derek, who growls back and advances on her.

“Laura, get Stiles!” Talia orders and Laura rushes into the room. Derek sees her though and attacks her, his finger nails are claws, Stiles notices. Derek throws Laura across the room and then he moves to stand in front of Stiles. Talia advances quickly but Stiles' voice stops her.

“Wait! He's protecting me.”

“That's not...” Talia says in awe and takes a step closer. Derek slashes the air but doesn't move further away from Stiles.

“Back away,” Stiles orders them and the two Hale women do as he asks. They stand in the door way and first when they have waited there for a while Derek turns on Stiles. He doesn't growl now though but merely stares at Stiles.

“H-hey there buddy,” Stiles stammers. Derek whines and advances quickly. Stiles closes his eyes, waiting for the blow that's going to kill him. Instead he feels something against his throat. Moist breath and Derek's nose almost tickling the sensitive skin on his neck.

“Oh, my god,” Laura breathes and Stiles can do nothing else but agree with her. He's got a feral werewolf at his neck and the werewolf isn't trying to kill him.

“Keep him under surveilence,” Talia orders to Laura and leaves. Laura sits down in the corridor outside, her back against the wall, watching her brother and Stiles.

“It's okay,” Stiles murmurs and Derek sighs and sniffs at his neck. “It makes sense now though,” he tells Laura in a louder voice. “The way you were all sniffing at me when I first got here.”

Laura shrugs and smiles at him.

“You can tell a lot from a person's smell,” she says.

“So you're whole family are werewolves?” Stiles asks.

“Not aunt Jenny,” she says. “She's human. She's still a part of the pack though.”

“Pack? Like the family?”

“Yeah, kind of, but more, you know?”

Stiles nods.

“Erica and Boyd?” he asks.

“They're wolves too and part of the pack. Mom bit them when they were teenagers, they were friends of Derek's before they got bitten and found out and wanted the bite.”

“So a bite from a werewolf will turn a human into a werewolf?”

Laura shakes.

“Just the alpha's bite,” she explains.

“And your mom's the alpha?”

Laura nods. Suddenly Derek's describtion of his mom as the boss of the family makes so much sense.

“This is so weird.”

“I get that it's a lot to take in,” Laura says and gives Derek a hesitant look. “I'd understand if you wouldn't want to be with Derek anymore but he can't just tell anyone that he's a wolf. The fact that he brought you here means that your relationship is quite serious to him.”

Stiles ponders on telling her the truth, that he and Derek aren't a real couple but he decides against it. He and Derek need to talk first.

Stiles falls asleep after a while and wakes up to someone untying his wrists.

“Hey,” Derek says in a low voice and unties Stiles' feet.

“Hi,” Stiles says and wonders how to breech the subject. He decides on just jumping in. “So, you're a werewolf.”

Derek almost visibly flinches and gives Stiles a sad look.

“I didn't want you to find out like this,” he says. “I- I'm sorry.”

“What for? That bitch poisioned you. And you didn't hurt me. You were all growly and such but you protected me. I'm okay.”

“Still, I could have hurt you, I- I'm really sorry, Stiles.”

“Hey, stop that,” Stiles says and puts his hands on Derek's cheeks, framing his face. Stiles stares into his eyes and Derek stares back.

“I'm okay. And so are you. That's all that matters right now. Sure, I could have found out without being kidnapped and almost scared to death, but I'm okay.”

“You're not scared?” Derek asks tentatively.

”Of you? Not a chance, big guy.”

Derek gives him a small smile and Stiles wants so bad to lean up to him and kiss him. He checks behind Derek and notices that Laura has gone.

“Derek, I- we can't keep fooling your family,” he says and Derek looks actually sad.

“I was afraid you were going to say that. I totally accept your decision and I won't-”

“Derek, I've fallen for you,” Stiles blurts out. Derek stills and stares at him. “That's why I can't be your pretend boyfriend, I want to be your real boyfriend.”

A small smile creeps onto Derek's lips and before Stiles has time to ask what he's smiling about Derek leans in and kisses him. It's chaste at first but slowly turns more passionate.

The sound of someone clearing their throat tears them apart. Talia is smiling at them and Stiles can't help but smile back.

“Are you boys ready to go home?” she asks and Stiles nods as Derek gets up from the floor and then helps Stiles up. Stiles' legs are a bit wobbly from sitting so long but Derek has his hand on Stiles' lower back, keeping him balanced. Stiles gives him a small smile and Derek returns it.

“I'm glad you sorted your things out,” Talia says. “It was hard watching you pretend to be boyfriends when you actually wanted to be real boyfriends.”

She leaves Stiles and Derek gaping after her. Stiles turns to Derek and hits his arm, knowing it won't hurt the werewolf.

“I can't believe you talked me into trying to con your _alpha_ mother.”

Derek looks only partly sorry.

They meet the rest of the family, except for Jenny, Nathan and Emily, outside the big house. Peter's hands are bloody and Stiles gives him a rather shocked look. Peter smirks and makes a slashing motion at his throat.

“Yes, thank you for demonstrating, Peter,” Talia glares at her brother and he shrinks back slightly. She continues, “Kate will no longer be a problem. I've talked to her brother Chris and they have a policy of only hunting the ones who hunt them, which means they have no problem with us. Chris was quite appalled by Kate's action of kidnapping not only Derek but Stiles as well.”

“So he says,” Peter mutters.

“He didn't lie,” Talia tells him, her voice showing she's not up to arguing. “I suggest we head home again. Derek and Stiles, you ride with me and Eric.” She nods towards the SUV parked in front of the house.

Derek takes Stiles' hand and steers him towards the car where Eric sits down behind the wheel. Stiles and Derek take place in the backseat while Talia sits in the passenger seat.

“Laura tells me you two aren't a real couple,” Eric says and Talia snorts in amusement. “What? She said they were only trying to fool us.”

“We did and it obviously failed,” Stiles says when Derek seems happy just sitting there holding Stiles' hand.

“Obviously,” Eric says. “Why are you still holding hands then?”

“We decided it was better not to fake anything,” Stiles says and sends a smile Derek's way. Derek smiles back and yeah, it was definitely the right decision.

 


End file.
